kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Warehouse
The Warehouse was one a modern building used by one of the largest corporate entities in the world. After an "incident" it was abandoned. And slowly, over time, it was filled by the underground users of Kongregate, those avoiding the attention of the law or those just needing to get away. You may enter freely, but don't expect to be welcomed. You might be a snitch or undercover agent! __TOC__ Mutual Agreement of Behaviour (MAB) We do not like rules. We do however agree follow the Kongregate conduct, as it helps us avoid before mentioned attention. But we are more likely to bend some of the guidelines. Just don't flood or nuke. Room owner EmilyG (administrator and co-creator of Kongregate) made our room, and is listed as owner, but we have no official room owner. This makes us free! But also without regular mod coverage. Freedom has it's price. Regulars Antipwner You don't want to mess with Anti, or you'll be sorry. Otherwise, he's that one fun guy who nobody understands, but they all love. (He especially hates spammers/nukers.) Will greet the Warehouse with a contented "Rawr." arbitrayer arbitrayer is the Warehouse resident "Troller of Trolls." Some may consider him a troll himself, but his friends think that deep down he's a good (albeit strange) guy. cheeseofdoom cheeseofdoom is one of the most creative people in the Warehouse. He always has new ideas, and can make just about anything. He is talented with Gimp, and does lots of coding in html and css. ErgoDyne ErgoDyne is the longest active member of the Warehouse. She will call you on your crap and is stubborn beyond all reason. Don't argue with her. She won't stop. Kim108 Kim108's post is temporarily being disrupted by a complete jerk. Things will be back to normal tommorow, after which her greatness will be exalted here. LoonyLizard LoonyLizard is one of our elders. He thinks we seek him for advice. He never turns down the opportunity to play a tower defense game over and over until the game surrenders and begs him to stop. Luong10 Luong10 is lazy, easily bored, likes dragonfable, games, shoop da whoop, etc.... He spams, does stuff, uhh.... likes doing that >> :Þ ...yeah. luong10 is a lazy kid who gets bored, likes games such as super smash bros. brawl, he likes shoop da whoop, inserting codes :Þ (he knows the code for spamming), and enters the chatroom by saying "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." (and he put this list in alphabetical order) microman362 microman362, as does ShinyKecleon wishes the list to be in alphabetical order. So he put it in alphabetical order. He visits the warehouse, quite often, and others, such as NinjaGamer, Misaki, and kim108 can attest to that. His personality isn't really distinguishable from that of a fire hydrant. Misaki Misaki is obsessed with all things Japanese... and cheese. NinjaGamer NinjaGamer is the rebel without a cause, not too happy about moderation of chat. However, don't troll in front of him or to his friends, he will defend the Warehouse and its inhabitants and won't back down. He is currently learning Action Script so he too can make flash games. He also is a large fan of anime and manga. Raelyn Raelyn is a soldier in the US Army currently serving a tour in Iraq. He is stationed in Hawaii with his wife and young daughter. We hope he comes home soon. ShinyKecleon Simply put, Shiny is the egotistical bastard with a blue, zig-zaggy stripe around his reptilian features. He's considered a regular, but you only have a 1/8192 chance of seeing him. Some people consider him the "wittiest" of the troll-slayers, being able to make his speedkills with humorous lines of chat text. However, most people just consider him an egotistical bastard. He's fighting to make his Wiki-bio the longest so the large amount of text will attract the eyes of those reading this page (hey, when he said he was an egotistical bastard, he wasn't kidding). He wishes this list was in alphabetical order. Slappytheclown You would think Slappytheclown is the room's clown, but he's not. And, for the record, he's honestly trying to stop!!! Moderators Nordavind Nordavind thinks he's a viking. And tends to pillage, plunder, burn, drink mead and kidnap maidens. He mostly hangs out in Sloth, but drops by his old regular room from time to time. He's not too happy about EXCESSIVE CAPS USAGE! Nor role play. People who are Beginning to Become Regular kitkat362 kitkat362 is noted for liking kittens. She shares the number 362 with microman's username. She is liked by most everyone in The Warehouse popseatem popseatem may will object to being under this category, but... yeah. He is widely suspected as being the one behind the vandalism of this page. He has motive (being in the category of People Who are Beginning to Become Regular, and kim turning him down), opportunity (kind of... he was idle in chat during the fiasco and conveniently came back right after it ended), and a track record for lying ("I'm always on 24/7! Just I've been grounded lately.") Category:Kongregate Category:Chatrooms Category:The Warehouse